Delilah Worthington
Delilah Worthington is the one-time girlfriend of Nick Evans. She first appeared from December 2011 to January 2012 for five episodes, before returning in October 2012 on a full time basis. She departed in January 2016. She returned for one episode in October 2018. Storylines Delilah is first seen in December 2011 when she arrived in The Tumpetty asking if anyone had written books they want published. Nick tells her that they have. Delilah returns the following day to pick up the book, and her rival Isis Molloy arrives. She tells Nick to give her the book. The following day, Isis asks Nick again, and when they refuse, she strips in the Tumpetty, and is thrown out by Liz. Delilah turns up a week later, saying she's been sacked by her boss, as has Isis. Nick takes Delilah back to their house, and is caught by Chloe. 9 months later in October 2012, Delilah returns, and Nick is pleased to see her. The pair start up a secret relationship that lasts about 6 months. In February 2013, Delilah is kidnapped by Isis, and tied up in an abandoned warehouse. Nick gets a message, and goes to rescue her. They manage to untie her, however Isis catches them both, and puts timed explosives in the room, set for five minutes. Nick and Delilah manage to escape out of a narrow window at the too of the wall. Just as they are walking off, the explosive goes off, the force knocking the wall down. Isis is presumed dead, however in May 2013, Isis returns with Ryan Barker. Isis tells Ryan that she wants Delilah dead. Ryan goes up behind her, and hits her over the head with a rock, before assaulting her. Delilah is found that evening by Julie McAlddon, who phones Nick. Nick goes with her, and vows revenge on who attacked her. Isis then arrives, and apologises for everything. In October 2013, Ryan breaks into Delilah's flat, and tries to push her off the balcony, however Nick is walking past, and rushes into her flat and pushes Ryan off then abuses him on the ground, presumed to be dead. Delilah & Isis start a relationship in Early 2014. In April 2014, Delilah's sister Tina arrives and tells Delilah that Isis is their sister. In October that year, their other sister Suzi arrives. In September 2015, the Worthington sisters are upset when Isis is stabbed and killed by an unknown assailant, who turns out to be their evil half sister Bianca. In November, Delilah is assaulted by Bianca. In January 2016, Suzi kills Bianca after trying to kill her, and Delilah, Tina & Suzi leave. Delilah returns for Ryan's trial in October 2018. Background Info Delilah arrived unannounced in December 2011 on a five episode stint, lasting until January 2012. In Summer 2012 it was announced that Delilah would be returning permanently in Early 2013. However, after NJE drew Delilah, the first cat character they drew, the characters arrival was moved forward three months to October 2012. The character became a popular character throughout 2013. In late 2015, it was announced that Delilah & her sisters Tina & Suzi would be leaving. They left in January 2016. Delilah returned unannounced for one episode in October 2018. Category:1993 Births Category:2011 Debuts Category:2018 departures Category:Worthington family Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:CGI Characters